Sufrimiento
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Última parte de "El salto y Suicidio". ¿Qué sintió Edward antes y después de encontrarse con Bella en la plaza?


**SUFRIMIENTO**

**Nota: **Última parte de "El Salto y Suicidio" en donde veremos nuevamente mi propia versión de como se sintió Edward al encontrarse con Bella.

* * *

_"Estoy en el interior de un portal, esperando al momento, esperando el instante en que mis pasos me dirijan al centro de la ciudad y ahí con todo el esplendor del sol, me deje mostrar a la vista de los mortales._

_Sufro, siento como algo me aprieta con fuerza el pecho y aunque sé que las represalias serán las más duras, he decidido hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta y es estar con ella, con Bella, así que nadie, ni el más poderoso de los Vulturis podra quitarme de la cabeza ese ansiado deseo. Por lo único que sentiré una gran desdicha será por mi familia, ella no se merece cargar contra mi decisión e intentaré por todos los medios, de que ellos, jamás salgan perjudicados por mi decisión de enamorado._

_Por increíble que parezca siento un cosquilleo en las piernas y para asombro mío lo ignoro por completo. Sé que eso no es buena señal, pero eso ya no tiene relevancia para mi destino. Acabar como un perro y hacer que todos los mortales conozcan que esas "leyendas urbanas" son tan ciertas como que el sol sale cada día._

_Queridos humanos los vampiros somos bien reales y estamos donde menos os lo esperáis._

_¡Cuan insensatos llegan a ser todos!, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica al pensar en ello y tan pronto como se enciende algo de luz en mi camino, algo lo oculta. Si mis ojos pudieras exprimir todo el llanto que llevo aguantando durante tanto tiempo, hoy sería el momento perfecto. He de confesar aquello que he negado, siento un miedo atroz ante ese momento y hay algo que me impide continuar con el, aunque desconozco el origen de ese obstáculo._

_Mis rodillas se doblan y golpean el suelo con ferocidad y aunque el golpe es fuerte y retumba por todas las paredes ese gesto me es irrelevante. Mis manos ocultan mi rostro y comienzo a temblar con desesperación, no quiero morir pero tampoco quiero vivir, no quiero que mi familia sufra pero yo no puedo sufrir de esta manera, en cualquier caso.., ojala no tuviera que tomar esta decisión tan oscura, pero sé que haciendo mi voluntad obtendré aquello que me ha sido denegado."_

- Estar con Bella.

_" Ojala pudiera dar la vista hacía atrás y evitar el momento en que ella se tira por ese acantilado y consigue que la muerte la aleje más de mi, ojala pudiera transportarme varios meses antes de ese infeliz final y golpearme por dejarla abandonada. ¡Cuan estúpido he sido! tanto tiempo protegiéndola de mi mismo, de evitar que se dañará, que el único problema a todo esto siempre he sido yo. Aquí solo hay un culpable y ese soy yo, por haberla echo pedazos con esa decisión egoísta y por tomar el camino más fácil y no luchar por lo que se ama._

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué fui tan necio?, sé que mi decisión era para protegerla pero la única persona que podía evitar eso, era yo y la vida es tan irónica que yo le he empujado al suicidio. ¡Maldito yo!"_

_-_ Perdóname Bella - Edward alzó su vista hacía el exterior y vio como los rayos del sol penetraban en todas las calles de la ciudad, tragó saliva sin entusiasmo y levantándose del suelo, entrecerró su mirada con ferocidad. - ¡Basta de lamentaciones, ahora mismo eso no sirve para nada y he venido hasta Roma para hacer mi voluntad y es dar mi vida para ir con ella!.

Avanzó hacía el exterior y por unos momentos se encontró completamente solo. Levantó su mano hacía arriba y sintió como un pequeño rayo de sol penetraba en su piel de mármol. Comenzó a moverla para ver claramente como su piel brillaba con intensidad y sonrió con malicia. Su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente y sabia con total claridad que Aro ya había planeado algo contra él. Estaba convencido de que sus guardias irían a por él e intentarían evitar su acción. Pero..¡¿Qué más da ahora?!, todo eso ya no era importante.

Le importaba muy poco sufrir un tormento para conseguir su ansiada muerte, le importaba tres carajos que lo torturaran de la peor forma para hacerlo hablar antes de fulminarlo, en ningún caso conseguirían verlo suplicar por su muerte. Ya que estaba convencido que al tomar esta decisión acababa de sentenciar su muerte y ningún jurado de vampiros lo apoyaría.

Así que..

- ¿Qué más da sufrir cuando ya sé qué acabaran con mi vida en cuanto me cojan? - encogió los hombros con una inocencia fingida y siguió avanzando hacía la plaza. - Lo único que quiero es morir y ellos no me lo permitieron, así que a veces hay que pincharles con maldad para provocarlos y sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto para satisfacer mi necesidad.

_"Siento como el peso de la culpabilidad se va haciendo más fuerte, mis pasos son pesados y lentos y aunque ahora estoy evitando mostrarme a la luz, debo pensar con claridad y recordar a mis seres queridos. A mi familia y sobretodo a mi Bella, he de mantenerme frío a la hora de hacer este gesto y mi mente ha de jugar una mala pasada contra mi conciencia y mostrarme a Bella al final de esos rayos solares, he de verla sonreír por mi demostración de amor._

_Sonrió con amor al recordarla y aspiro con fuerza el aire que hay a mi alrededor, quiero pensar que todo es producto de un hechizo cruel y que después de hacer esto, abriré los ojos a la realidad y veré como Bella esta tumbada al lado mía y me sonríe con humor."_

Súbitamente se detuvo antes de llegar a la plaza, ladeó su rostro de lado a lado y esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa. Ahí había decenas de mortales, apretó con fuerza sus puños al sentir como los nervios podían con su cuerpo, sentía como todo se estaba resquebrajando y podía leer las mentes de todos esos ignorantes de la realidad. Sabía que iba a ser la última vez que leería las mentes humanas y que debía aprovechar al máximo. Alzó su vista hacía arriba para curvar sus labios al ver como una enorme nube tapaba ese astro tan iluminado.

Sin el estaba perdido. Se mordió los labios con impaciencia y cerró los ojos, y en la oscuridad de su mente el rostro de Bella se hizo visible. Sintió como una oleada de calor se formaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y aspiró con energía el aire que le rodeaba. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para sonreír con más satisfacción.

Las nubes se habían ido y el sol estaba más presente que nunca. Abrió sus brazos en forma de cruz y levantó su rostro hacía arriba, quería ver por última vez el cielo despejado y en concreto, a su cómplice. El sol.

- **¡EDWARD NO!** - sonrió con cariño al escuchar como su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, su forma vampirica no quería morir y se había echo con el recuerdo de la voz de Bella. - Mi mente no manda, es mi corazón el que me guía.

Su pierna se movió lentamente y apoyo su pie en el suelo. Y aunque estaba distraído con su resolución y no quería ser interrumpido. Algo chocó con fuerza contra su pecho y aunque había sentido como ese objeto era más débil que él, inconscientemente se dejó doblegar por su adversario, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Su cuerpo cayó bruscamente contra el suelo y sintió como un líquido resbalaba por su rostro.

_"¿Sangre?¡imposible!"._

Ese objeto tan débil se había aferrado a él, podía sentir unos diminutos brazos sujetándolo con fuerza y como el temblor de su "adversario" era acelerado.

_"Los Vulturis han llegado y ahora me darán mi ansiado deseo, morir como el cobarde que soy"._

- ¡¿Edward?! - soltó la voz totalmente asustada.

_"¡¿Por qué soy tan crueles, sé que merezco una tortura pero esta es demencial, no podéis mostrarme el objeto de mi sufrimiento, no tenéis el derecho de ensuciar su voz y todo lo de ella solo para satisfacer vuestros instintos asesinos, ella es mucho más que vosotros, ¡insensatos!."_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, deseaba ver a su verdugo antes de acabar en la más completa oscuridad, pero todo estaba borroso. Lo único que podía apreciar era un rostro bañado en lágrimas y como su gran melena la cubría. Su garganta se reseco por unos momentos y levantó su mano temerosa hacía ese "adversario", su gesto conseguía que todo su cuerpo temblarán con fuerza y cuando por fin tocó aquello que ahora mismo no podía ver con claridad, sintió como esa pequeña mano se aferraba con fuerza en la suya.

Y entonces la vio.

- Gracias a Dios.

- ¡¿Edward?!.

Su corazón revoloteó con una imperiosa necesidad de estrechar sus labios contra los de ella, aunque pensó que la tortura sería más dura, sonrió con satisfacción al saber que su muerte había sido **fácil. **Aunque siempre había dicho que él no tenía alma, ahora se alegraba de que fuera una mentira. Su alma estaba con Bella y estarían para toda la eternidad unidos. Nada los separaría.

Gracias por permitirle este final tan añorado.

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?!¡estás loco!.

_"Loco de amor por ti Bella"._

Iba a mover sus labios cuando su don consiguió devolverle a la realidad, podía escuchar las mentes de todas las personas que había a su alrededor y en especial de dos. Escucho los pasos elegantes de su inconfundible hermana y curvó sus labios con algo de extrañeza. Hacía él venían dos vampiros y si era cierto todo lo que estaba notando..

- ¿Estoy vivo?.

- ¡Pues claro Edward! - soltó la voz más alarmada. - ¿Por qué?.

- ¿Bella?.

Y ahora sus ojos si le permitieron ver al objeto de su deseo, aquello que amaba con locura y que no podía pensar en otra cosa que permanecer cada instante de su eterna vida a su lado.

Y entonces sus labios se curvaron con una hermosa sonrisa.

Su Bella estaba ahí y encima viva.

_"Nuevamente te doy gracias"._

**FIN**

Hola.

Parte de esta descripción no se centran lo que realmente pasó. La verdad es que estos libros los leí hace tanto tiempo que a lo mejor tengo lagunas. De los comentarios no me acuerdo palabra por palabra, pero el fic se basa más que nada en la decisión de Edward y todo su sufrimiento antes de encontrarse con ella.

Ante todo muchas gracias por pasaros a leerlo y espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho.

También quiero dar las gracias a JACK REDFIELD por su gran apoyo. Ya sabes por que.

Un saludo enorme y nos seguimos viendo en los demás fics.


End file.
